Swan Queen One-Shots
by Poisoned-applee
Summary: Just a compilation of my Swen one-shots of fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

Regina: "What's wrong, Miss Swan? Hook not enough for you anymore?" blood-red lips pursed themselves into a smirk.

Emma: "I just..." a pained expression developed onto Emma's face.

Regina: "You what, dear?" chocolate-brown eyes squinted as she attempted to read the sheriff's mind.

Emma: "I wish you knew how much better I would treat you," green orbs pored worriedly into the brunette's, "I can't stand to see you like this - isolated and depressed - anymore, Regina".

Regina: "So, it is true. The savior has fallen for the evil queen," a dark eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

Emma: "I love you, Regi-"

Regina: "It's about damn time, Sherriff Swan," her hand grasped the blonde's neck forcefully while guiding her backwards against the wall, "I don't know how much longer I could have waited for you to drop to your knees for me," brown eyes grew black with lust.

Emma: "Wh- What the hell are you doing...?" she murmurs as she allows the queen's force to pull her backwards.

Regina: "Something that I should have done long ago," after Emma's back was firmly pressed against the wall, plump lips hungrily pressed themselves against the savior's. A golden wave of magic burst from the intensity of their kiss.

Emma: "True love's kiss..." she gazed into the mayor's eyes and a smile broke free.

Regina: "And that, Miss Swan, is how it's done," the older woman mused before delving back into Emma's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, come on, Regina. you know you want some," Emma enticed as she nudged the popcorn bowl closer to her lover.

"Emma, I don't think there is any need to consume that garbage that you consider to be food," her lip curled in utter disgust.

"Try it!"

"No."

"You know you want to".

"Miss Swan. What I _do _know is that you're becoming awfully aggravating, along with the fact that you're ruining the movie," her eyes shut as she massaged her temples with her fingertips.

Moving the popcorn under the older woman's nose, Emma tried one last time, "mmm, smells good, right? I bet you want to try-"

And with a wave of her hand, Regina smacked the bowl right out of the blonde's grasp and sent it flying through the air.

"Regina, what the hell?!" Emma simultaneously rose to her feet while she flung her arms above her head. The container thudded several feet away onto the hardwood, and the pale woman jumped.

"It appears that you've made a mess, Miss Swan. Clean it up," the Mayor's arms folded in front of her as her lips tugged into a smug smirk.

"Wait, what? _I_ made the mess?! It _'appears'_ that you're the one that smacked the damn popcorn bowl out of my hands, yet you're blaming me?"

"You were the one that felt the need to shove that heart-attack-in-a-bowl in my face, so clean it up, _now_," her eyes continued to glare at the screen, even though she clearly wasn't paying attention to the film.

"No, okay, you know what? The only thing that I am going to clean up is that smirk that's across your face," the Sheriff retorted before stomping over to Regina and blocking her view of the TV.

"So, you assume that putting your vagina into my eyesight is going to do any good?" a dark brown eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"No, but you know what will, _Madame Mayor_? This," before Regina could make another snide comment, Emma lifted her off the couch and pressed their mouths together firmly.

Completely satisfied with the idea of the savior kissing her, the queen gave no indication of wanting to stop. Their lips molded together while tongues danced around furiously. Savoring each second of their embrace, Regina hadn't noticed that she was in the powerful arms of the blonde. She nipped and sucked at Emma's lower lip until her back hit the floor. The crunching sounds under her pulled her back into reality, and she immediately stopped her contact with the savior. The dark haired woman kept her eyes closed and produced a heavy sigh.

"Emma, please tell me that you did not put me on top of the popcorn that you almost force-fed me".

"I did," Regina could practically feel her lover's grin as Emma placed herself upon her abdomen.

"You remember this day, Miss Swan, because revenge will be mine," squinting up at the pale woman before her, the Evil Queen's chocolate eyes blackened with lust and revenge. With a wave of her hand, the popcorn dissipated from under her, and mayor's blood-red lips formed a mischievous sneer.


End file.
